


一些昊磊片段

by brhboreas



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 重庆森林au
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重庆森林au

其实在一开始，小刘以为她不需要别人来救，即使在她身后有一群虎背熊腰的南洋人追着她跑，即使她还踩着一双高跟鞋，那鞋跟又高又细，好像一碰就断似的。但她跑步的姿势那样轻盈，身形丝毫不晃，脚步轻快，还在给某支舞曲打着拍子。小刘甚至看到她的嘴角隐约上扬着。这哪里是需要他救的样子？明明很游刃有余嘛。  
她戴着一副巨大的墨镜，嘴唇涂了大红色的口红。夜间的重庆大厦灯光昏黄，她笑起来时唇上的鲜红极其显眼地晃动着，配上长长的风衣和裙子，看上去像一只吃血的鬼魅。

然后她直直地向小刘奔了过来，扑进了他的巡警制服里。

她个子太高，弯下膝盖才堪堪把下巴搁在小刘肩膀。她揪着小刘的衣领，身体下滑，小刘下意识伸手扶住，心中暗骂该死：他本不愿管这档事，现在倒好，即使他还搞不清状况，也已经做了女人的帮凶。  
那些南洋人见了他的制服便一哄而散。危险警报解除，小刘无奈地拍拍怀中女性的后背，示意她起来。她却开始咯咯笑。那笑声叫小刘不寒而栗，他嘴巴比脑子快，来不及思索，疑问已经脱口而出：“你，你是男的？”  
那人勾着嘴角，将金色假发摆正，眼睛藏在墨镜后看不清楚：“对啊，我是男的。”  
这人竟说得理所当然，好像金色长发，大红色口红，长裙加高跟鞋是什么特别普通的男士穿搭似的。他从小刘身上爬起，站直身体：“哎，谢谢你呀，刚才好险哦，真是吓死我了，还好有你救了我。我请你喝一杯？”  
-  
金发男人点了一杯粉色的鸡尾酒，小刘对着琳琅满目的酒单皱眉许久，最后点了一瓶百威。调酒师帮他开了酒瓶，看着白色泡沫汩汩涌出，他莫名烦躁，忍不住摸出一支烟来朝身旁男人晃了晃，是想问他介不介意自己抽烟？谁知男人径自凑过来，把烟叼进了自己嫣红唇间。  
“你真好呀，救了我，还要请我抽烟，”男人弯着嘴巴笑，双唇成了两瓣血红的新月，“七星薄荷？哇，这么巧，我最喜欢这个。”  
小刘哑然，讷讷地看着手中烟卷被人叼走。男人自顾自地说完，双手托腮朝向他，牙齿上下一错，抖了抖口中的烟。小刘瞪了他一会儿，最终只得叹气认命，点燃火机递了过去。

小刘点烟时，男人重重吸了一口。烟尾的火光在那个瞬间变得异常明亮，小刘想起那种在夜里升空的火箭，是否也是这样的？在某个瞬间迸发出过于热烈的火光，然后就开始燃烧、消耗，在某个轨道漫无目的地打转，直到燃料用尽，在太空中坍缩成一摊废铁。  
男人口中呼出白色烟雾，手指一转，火光擦过，火箭消失在平流层里。

“你不问我刚才是怎么回事吗？”  
“然后逮捕你吗？”  
“原来你是因为不想逮捕我，所以才不问吗？哎呀，你真好。”  
小刘无语，瞪了男人一眼，男人转过头笑嘻嘻地看他。此时江边有风，男人的金发被吹散，几根发丝黏在了口红上。小刘看了他一会儿，伸出手去，小心翼翼地将它们拨了出来。  
小刘觉得那瓶百威里可能被塞进了一只初生的小狗，这只小狗现在落进了他的胃里，懵懵懂懂地窝成一团，躯体温热，柔软，潮湿，蓬勃。它呜呜叫着抬起小脑袋，伸出舌尖在他的胃壁轻轻舔舐，留下微微发烫的水痕。

路过夜宵店时，店里飘来油炸的香气，男人欢呼一声，硬拽着小刘跑去买了一份炸鱼薯条。薯条被塞到嘴边，小刘不情不愿地叼住，男人憋不住笑：“吃一口嘛。吃吧。好吃吗？我跟你说，这家的炸鱼薯条最好吃了。”  
“你吃过？”  
“没有啊，这是第一次。”  
小刘没说话，把薯条嚼碎咽下去。男人开心得像个小孩子，攥着一根薯条挥舞：“好吃吧！很好吃对不对！我就说嘛。”  
他哼着歌，用叼烟卷的姿势把薯条叼进了嘴里，薯条随着他歌声的节奏一晃一晃的。  
这条街上几乎没有灯光，他唇上的红色却依旧显眼，小刘盯着他的嘴唇看，突然凑过去咬住那截晃动的薯条。

还能发生什么？他们只拥有这一个夜晚。男人没有姓名，金发是假的，性别也是假的，嘴唇被口红遮盖住，即使吻下去，也不过多做一场梦。  
小刘试探地伸手环住男人的腰，对方没有拒绝。

弥敦道36-44，重庆大厦，他们在这里相遇，绕了一个大圈子，最终还是回到这里分别。男人踩着高跟鞋离去，鞋跟的哒哒声还在打着拍子，最终他的身影从舞台上淡出，声音也消失不见。于是灯光粉墨登场，对观众鞠躬，肥硕的身躯终于得以占满整个空间。它的身体是惨白的，带着一点点不详的绿色。角落里的一盏灯忽暗忽明。  
小刘伸出食指抚摸过自己的嘴唇，蹭下一小簇红，鲜艳如血，灯光也吞不掉它。小刘又伸出拇指，在这簇红色上蹭了蹭，擦去了大部分，却还有一些残留在指纹的细缝里，顺着螺旋纹一圈一圈地深嵌进去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱丽刘漫游奇境

只不过在树下睡了一觉，醒来之后，刘昊然竟发现自己被人套进了一套小洋裙。还来不及目瞪口呆，有东西从他眼前跳了过去：是一个长了兔子耳朵兔子尾巴的少年，跑起来一颠一颠的，口中不停念叨着：“要迟到了，要迟到了……”  
“什么迟到了？”刘昊然问他，而兔子仿佛听不见似的，只知道一个劲儿地往前跑，刘昊然没多想，站起身来跟着他跑。  
兔子跳进了一个洞里，刘昊然跟着他跳进去。  
洞很深，刘昊然不知自己何时落进了洞底，只知道醒来时，身处一个纯白色的大厅，而小兔子已经不见了。酒杯上写着“喝我”，蛋糕旁写着“吃我”，他觉得这个场景似曾相识，但怎么也想不起来在哪里看过。  
他走出大厅，东转西转，来到了红心王后的花园。等等，他为什么会知道那个大喊“砍掉他的头”的人就是红心王后？  
过了一会儿，他看到那只小兔子慌慌张张地跑了进来。白兔看到红心王后，吓得脸都白了，喃喃了好几句：“我要被砍头了，我要被砍头了。”他跑到王后跟前，路上撞到了几个纸片人，连声道歉。  
“砍掉他的头！”红心王后指着白兔大喊，“白兔竟敢迟到，砍掉他的头！”  
刘昊然朝王后喊了回去：“你凭什么砍掉他的头？”  
红心王后很生气，手指从小兔子移到了刘昊然身上：“先砍掉他的头！”  
国王好脾气地拉住王后：“亲爱的，时间不早了，我们还是先开始比赛吧。”  
“那就砍掉你的头！”  
刘昊然大喊：“你的头才应该被砍掉！”  
“你，你竟然敢！”王后粗声粗气地说，“接下来的槌球比赛，你要是赢了，就砍掉我的头，你要是输了，就把你们的头都砍掉！”  
“一言为定。”刘昊然说，把小兔子拉到自己身边，“你放心，我不会让她砍掉你的头的。”  
小兔子还是白着一张脸：“我，我要被砍头了。”  
比赛用的是活的火烈鸟和活的刺猬。王后战绩斐然，因为她早已经把火烈鸟打昏，要用这玩意儿击球轻而易举。刘昊然不忍心这样做，只好软磨硬泡，可火烈鸟丝毫不听他的，当球飞来时，这鸟总是吓得把头窝回去。  
刘昊然输了。王后说：“这下你还有什么好说？把他们的头都砍掉！”  
“你不能这么做！”刘昊然把白兔护到身后。  
“好哇，这回又是什么理由？”  
刘昊然脑子里空空如也，口中却脱口而出道：“因为……因为我和白兔在一起了。”  
“你要怎么证明？如果不能证明，在场的所有人都要被砍头！”  
刘昊然把白兔拉到面前，捧起脸狠狠亲上去。王后开始尖叫，然后是国王，然后是其他纸片人，睡鼠，疯帽匠，公爵夫人……所有人都在尖叫。  
白兔脸红红的，害怕地抓住刘昊然胸前的衣服：“昊然，我们要被砍头了。”  
刘昊然说：“别怕，磊磊，他们不会砍掉我们的头。”  
他抬高声音大喊起来：“因为他们只不过是一堆纸牌！”  
话音刚落，身边所有人瞬间变成了张张纸牌，漫天飞舞……  
-  
“……昊然，刘昊然！醒醒！”  
刘昊然睁开眼，吴磊的大脸出现在眼前，他下意识往自己身上看了看，还好不是那条蓝白相间的小洋裙了。  
“你真行，不是说来这里看书吗？怎么还睡着了。”  
吴磊帮他把书本收好，他看着吴磊，突然想起来自己梦到的是一本童书，不禁笑起来：“我还做了梦，梦到你长了兔子耳朵兔子尾巴……哎，你什么时候戴一个我看看？”  
吴磊脸红，拿起面包塞进刘昊然嘴里：“都什么乱七八糟的？怎么做梦也惦记着欺负我。”  
刘昊然嚼着面包吃吃笑，就听见吴磊嘟囔了一句：“你怎么不梦见自己穿女装啊？”  
刘昊然突然被面包呛住了，咳嗽个不停。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常

起床，戴眼镜，发现镜片上有黑乎乎的东西，摘下来一看，原来左右俩镜片上分别拿黑笔写了“早饭”二字。他想都不用想，干这事儿的除了他男朋友吴磊，还能有谁？  
这家伙逮哪儿写哪儿成了瘾，粉丝都知道，手背写“不困”，手心写“加油”，连白鞋底儿都难逃其害。今天可算逮着机会将魔爪伸向刘昊然的眼镜了。  
刘昊然知道是自己不吃早点闹出胃病惹人担心，可是手里捏着这个写着“早饭”的眼镜，那太阳穴还是一突一突的疼。

“磊磊，眼镜上那两个字是不是你写的？”  
刘昊然花了半小时才把眼镜洗干净，越洗越气，越洗越悲愤，越洗越委屈，一洗完就拨通了吴磊的电话兴师问罪，还得假装冷静语气。  
“是啊，哎应该的应该的，不要太感动。哎那你吃早饭没啊？”  
“我感动个鬼啊！就你写的这个东西我洗了半小时你知不知道？！”  
“知道了知道了，那你吃早饭没啊？”  
“你这样做我真的……”  
“嗯嗯嗯，所以你吃早饭没啊？”  
“……吃了。”  
“嘿嘿，那就好。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 异地日常

身后灯光袭来，小刘吓了一跳，猛地向后看去。这里是小镇边缘，没有灯，黑黢黢的，而他此刻正坐在河边发愣，手机黑屏了也还傻乎乎捧在手心，光突然打进来，自然十分骇人。小刘在转头的瞬间已经完整脑补出一个月黑风高杀人夜，而实际上，灯光的来源不过是一趟火车，呼啦啦地从小刘身旁的高架桥上驶过。  
火车的速度十分缓慢，轰隆声低且沉，好像古时戴着脚镣搬运重物的奴隶。而车头灯亮亮的，小刘和灯光对视，灵光一闪，急忙兴冲冲掏出手机来拍。手机按亮后显示出他和小磊的微信对话框，他急忙点了退出，又点开相机，手机却因年久而卡住了。等他终于搞定了摄像头，火车却早已驶过了最佳拍摄位置，留给他一张冷硬的侧面，灯光顺着车皮的轮廓被切开，那几束昏黄的光如同施舍。  
他只好随便拍了一张。拍完后把手机拿近检查相片，怎么看都觉得不对。他看着相片里的半截车头，心里一阵憋闷，进而感到暴怒，又觉得委屈。他原本想把照片发给小磊的，但拍成这样，再发过去也没什么意义了。他纠结许久，还是一咬牙，恹恹地发了过去。他咬着嘴唇打字抱怨这次错过，发送之前又觉得太矫情，又一个字一个字地删掉了。  
没想到小磊很快有了回复。他点开看，小磊说：“我也想你。”泪水瞬间涌上眼眶。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 磊磊变小啦

不对。  
触感不对。  
这种柔嫩的，几乎能凭触碰嗅到奶香的皮肤，绝对不是他那个二十几岁的男朋友。  
刘昊然睁开眼，对上一双滴溜溜的小黑玻璃球。  
呃，躺在他身边的这个，还真不是他二十几岁的男朋友。  
这是他十几岁的男朋友。  
  
“不知道是怎么回事。”吴磊耸耸肩，过大的丝绸睡衣从肩上滑落，又被他拽了上去，“一醒来就变成这样了。”  
吴磊一动，睡衣又落下来。刘昊然咽了咽口水，严肃地把衣服拉上去，拢了拢：“那你知道怎么变回去吗？”  
“你不是吧？”吴磊低笑一声，故意把刘昊然拢好的衣领再敞开，眯着眼睛朝人靠过去，“难得我变成这样子，你就不想做点什么吗？”  
说不想是假的，刘昊然可以用自己的下半身作证。但想是一回事，他总不能真的禽兽到对一个十几岁的小孩子做什么吧？  
“放心，只是身体回去了而已，我知道自己在做什么。”吴磊垂着眼睛，手指顺着刘昊然胸口向下，挑开盖在他下身的被子，眨着眼睛看向刘昊然，嗓音清澈：“昊然哥哥，你这里怎么硬邦邦的呀？”  
刘昊然与欲望搏斗了三秒，深呼吸一口，扛着小吴磊丢进浴室：“我下去给你买衣服，你给我好好洗脸刷牙，别老想什么有的没的。”  
此时他们俩正在爱丁堡休假，今天原本计划是威士忌体验之旅，看吴磊现在这样子，这个计划是只能泡汤了。  
  
“要不去博物馆？”  
刘昊然说完，两人沉默地对视了几秒。然后刘昊然点点头：“嗯，还是算了。”  
  
他们磨蹭到下午才出门，随便找了家意大利餐厅吃了一口，然后就开始在大街小巷闲逛。  
爱丁堡的小巷狭长，地势高高低低，建筑古怪。刘昊然抬头望着某座建筑的尖顶，恰巧见到几只黑鸟从旁飞过，心中暗叹不愧是罗琳写出哈利波特的地方。上午下过了雨，石质的建筑颜色湿重，天空阴低，更衬托出这座城市气质神秘，如果此时有一名穿着斗篷的人伸出短棍，火花从棍子尖端冒出来，他想他也不会觉得有多奇怪。  
而吴磊在想其他的事。某个路口是一个停车场的出口，他们经过时，正巧一辆车从里面驶出。他们等着车开过去，吴磊突然笑着说：“哎，要是我现在冲过去扑到车前盖上，是不是很像猜火车那个情节……”  
刘昊然吓得不轻，赶紧把人拽到自己身后。  
  
吴磊的手很热，刘昊然抓得很紧。  
面前的车开走了，他们继续前行，刘昊然还是没有放开。  
  
他从手心的触碰感知到了对方的心跳。吴磊现在这双手太软太嫩，摸起来有些失真，心跳却是骗不了人的。强健的，有力的，被他握住手时出现须臾的紊乱，最终摸索着契合上他的节奏的。  
他想亲吻他，当他和路过橱窗里的猫头鹰玩偶打招呼，当他眼神发光地拉着他跑进一家杂货店，当他蹦蹦跳跳地大声数着路上的石板，当他在这样的阴天里带着一身阳光对着他笑。  
  
他喜欢他。吴磊二十几岁的时候，他喜欢他，眼前的吴磊只有十几岁，他也喜欢他，如果吴磊长到了四十岁，他想，他还是会喜欢他的。  
  
夜里有不少人放烟花，两人一头雾水，吴磊跑去问了才知道今天是Guy Fawkes Night，就是V字仇杀队里那个故事。英国人庆祝这个节日的方式就是放烟花，吴磊看着一个类似窜天猴的烟花飞上去，笑着吹了个口哨。而刘昊然盯着吴磊的侧脸出神。  
“我们还挺幸运啊！”  
吴磊笑着转过脸看向刘昊然。  
烟花在他们周围绽放，刘昊然看着火光明明暗暗地映在吴磊的脸上，几乎目眩神迷，下意识地蹲下来，捧起了十几岁的吴磊的脸。  
“吴磊，我喜欢你。”  
  
他对着十几岁的吴磊说，说给二十几岁的吴磊听，希望四十岁的吴磊也能听见。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教磊磊抽烟

路过一家小店，瞥见玻璃柜里放着几盒烟，吴磊停下来“哎”了一声。“你抽过烟吗？”他转头问刘昊然，“好像这部戏里，我们两个都要抽烟。”  
刘昊然停下来，看他一眼：“你没抽过吗？”  
“我哪敢啊。”吴磊笑了，“我得过气胸嘛，饭局上都要拜托别人不要让我吸二手烟的，当然不会自己抽。”  
吴磊又把刘昊然的话琢磨了一下，脑子里转过山路十八弯，这才问道：“所以说，你是抽的咯？”  
“偶尔一次吧，我没有烟瘾。”  
“哇……”吴磊羡慕地感慨了一声，又朝玻璃柜看了一眼，再转回来，表情严肃又认真，“你说，既然角色是抽烟的，那我是不是应该先试一下啊？”  
吴磊把脸绷得紧紧的，但刘昊然怎么会看不出来？这小子根本就是自己想试，因而忍不住笑他：“你想抽就直说啊，还找借口。”  
吴磊坚持道：“真的不是我想抽，这是工作所迫。”  
刘昊然笑着摇摇头，在柜子前看了一圈，买了一盒酸奶爆珠。

两人找到一处角落，才走到路灯的阴影中，吴磊立刻像个小狗一样探头过来。刘昊然觉得好玩儿，故意慢条斯理地掏出烟盒，撕开包装，拿出一支后还很做作地在烟盒上敲了一下，这才把烟递到吴磊嘴里。吴磊顺着他的动作叼住烟嘴，他却没松手，还往外拽了拽：“我买的是爆珠，不怎么呛，抽起来应该没什么感觉，你别使劲吸。”  
吴磊“啊”了一声，放开烟嘴，眨着眼睛问刘昊然：“总听别人说爆珠爆珠的，也是烟吗？”  
“是。等会儿抽的时候你咬一下这里试试。”刘昊然伸出手指点了点爆珠的位置，触感有点湿湿暖暖的，是吴磊刚刚叼住的位置。  
眼前这只小狗“哦”了一声，又开始巴望着眼前的烟条，刘昊然笑着把烟重新塞进他的嘴里。  
吴磊试探性地咬了咬，爆珠裂开了，嘴里便瞬间弥散起酸奶味儿，还有一点烟草香。他忍不住咧开嘴笑，抬眼看着刘昊然。  
刘昊然专心致志地摸出火机，打着。“吸一口。”他把火机凑到烟尾，“这样更容易点着。”  
吴磊嗯了一声，认真吸气，嘴角漏风时弄出了声响，刘昊然忍俊不禁，把打火机灭掉：“哎，轻一点吸啊，你的肺受不住。”  
“你还点不点了？”  
“点，你叼好。”  
烟尾猝地亮起来，吴磊忍了一秒，还是没忍住咳嗽。刘昊然急忙把烟取出来，轻拍吴磊后背：“怎么，还是很呛？”  
吴磊摇摇头，苦着一张脸：“怎么回事啊？明明是酸奶的爆珠，抽起来却一点酸奶味道都没有，那么苦。”  
“烟嘛。”刘昊然笑了，一下一下呼噜着他的后背。  
吴磊撇撇嘴，不甘心，又拿回那支烟：“我再抽一口。”这回稳稳当当把烟从口中吐出来，还是没忍住小声咳嗽了一下。  
“慢慢来。”  
“嗯。”  
吴磊不再抽了，烟捏在指间晃荡，掸了掸烟灰。刘昊然看出他不想再抽又不忍浪费，自然而然地心疼，下意识把烟接过来，说：“我来吧。没事，你不想抽了，给我就行。”  
等抽了第一口，双唇触碰到潮湿的烟嘴，刘昊然才意识到他在和吴磊间接接吻，后知后觉地羞赧起来。  
吴磊看上去倒是没什么反应，只是笑嘻嘻地说了句谢谢。

“——卡！”  
导演声音才落，吴磊立刻咳嗽起来。刘昊然过去拍他后背，被塞了一支燃到一半的烟。  
“你说过的，我要是不想抽了，给你就行。”  
刘昊然愣了一秒才想起来是怎么回事，脸上一热，还是点点头，把烟叼进嘴里开始吸。  
为了尽量不让吴磊吸到二手烟，刘昊然转身趴到窗户旁去抽。吴磊看着他的背影，脸上浮现起一点柔柔的笑意。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #刘昊然吴磊恋情曝光#

微博上突然爆出一条“刘昊然抽烟”的热搜。狗仔拍到刘昊然在一家饭店门口抽烟，后来有人出来叫他，他把烟掐了，跟着那人重新进了饭店。  
那时刘昊然和吴磊的粉丝正掐得历害，这条不算正面的料一经曝光，吴磊粉丝立刻开始掘地三尺挖黑料。然而刘昊然今年已经二十六了，早就从童星转型成功，作品站得住脚，从被拍到的画面看也不涉及室内抽烟之类的不文明问题，抽烟对他的形象实在没什么影响。吴磊粉丝对此非常不满，只好从那位把刘昊然叫进去的人身上做文章。  
从视频看，那人和刘昊然关系显然不太一般，刘昊然一听到对方的声音，就急忙把烟掐灭，又把外套抖了抖才走过去，并排走进店里时还捏了捏那人的鼻子。只是光线太暗，那人戴了渔夫帽，又没被拍到正脸，只能大概看出是个男的，具体身份无法确定。但毫无疑问，只要咬定对方是刘昊然的男朋友，绝对够刘昊然血雨腥风一阵。  
吴磊粉丝抽丝剥茧，开始分析那人的衣着，结果越看越不对劲：这不是吴磊那天机场图里的那套衣服吗！  
刘昊然被拍的地点是北京，吴磊那天刚好是从上海飞回北京。  
吴磊粉丝集体陷入了沉默。  
然而即使她们沉默，吴磊的身份也还是被别人挖出来了。营销号说两人是好哥们儿的通稿满天飞，但吃瓜群众谁也不是瞎子，纷纷在下面留言：“都宠溺成这样了还好朋友，这是男朋友吧？”  
刘粉&吴粉：去你的男朋友，再废话信不信你今年找不到男朋友！！！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卧底X黑道

开门声响起时，刘昊然正靠着冰箱门和警长通话，闻声急忙挂断，把手机塞进橱柜藏好。  
他正在做巧克力蛋糕，此时厨房里盈满了可可的甜味儿，吴磊进门便先叹了句好香，然后啪嗒啪嗒跑进厨房，从后面抱住了他。  
吴磊身上还带着浓浓的血腥气，混杂着硝烟味儿，冷冷地扑进来，与巧克力的气味在一起纠缠。刘昊然神色暗淡了一瞬，又勉强提起笑容，转过身捧起吴磊的脸：“说了叫你不要去和他们打架，怎么这么不听话？”  
他的指尖恰好碰到吴磊的伤口，那里有未干的血迹，十分粘手。  
“哎哎，”吴磊嫌疼，呲着牙躲开他的触碰，又伸出拇指抚摸过他嘴角的伤痕。那里已经好得差不多了，结了一层薄薄的痂。  
“他们把你伤成这样子，我哪能不管？”  
“你父亲自然会替我出气，你去添什么乱？还不如待在家里帮我换药。”  
吴磊挑眉：“如果我受伤了，你会乖乖呆在家里吗？”  
这倒把刘昊然问住了，只好无奈地勾了勾吴磊的鼻子：“好吧，我不该拦你去报仇，我认输。”  
“拜托，你输什么？”吴磊嗤笑一声，“输的明明是我。喜欢你的是我，为你出生入死的也是我，你委屈什么？”  
吴磊装出可怜兮兮的语气，向刘昊然靠过来。可可的香甜被战场上的味道一刀一刀地杀灭，始作俑者却还眼神清澈，撅着嘴巴明显在讨要一个吻，像一个不太懂事的孩子。  
这样的吴磊让刘昊然一时间有些恍惚，仿佛回到了两人第一次见面。那时吴磊穿了白帽衫，刘海遮住眉毛，十足的学生模样，是真的清纯，身旁人悄悄和他介绍，这是吴家小少爷，留洋回来不久，到现在都以为他爸只是个地产商。两人对视时，刘昊然出于礼貌朝他笑了笑，没想到吴磊偷偷跑过来同他咬耳朵：“为什么这里的人看起来都很凶？搞地产的都这样吗？”  
刘昊然觉得好笑：“我也是你老豆的手下啊，为什么对我说？”  
“你看上去和他们不一样。”  
当然不一样，他们是黑道，我是警察。刘昊然当时笑笑没说什么，喝下一口红酒，脑中却突然冒出一个大胆的念头，于是又转过头来，贴着吴磊的耳朵沉声问他：“那你觉得……我是什么样的？”  
那时他看着吴磊泛红的耳尖，还觉得这是个好主意。警方给他的任务是调查吴磊的父亲，如果能接近吴家的小儿子，对任务的完成必定是大有益处的。何况那时吴磊还对他父亲的事一无所知，干净得像一张白纸，更是无人牵引的提线木偶，他要做那个牵引的人。那时的他完全没有想到，日后有一天，吴磊会见到他带着一身伤回来，揪着他缠问到底是怎么一回事。他更没想到吴磊会为自己报仇，而为了报仇又去了解了那个地下世界的事，甚至加入帮会，帮父亲做事……  
他没想到吴磊会爱上自己。而他最没有想到的是，自己竟然也爱上了他。  
吴磊不满刘昊然的走神，又朝他靠近了一点，巧克力的味道在缓缓复活，伴随着血腥气味共同被裹挟着凑近刘昊然的鼻尖。  
刘昊然眨了眨眼，开口时声音有些沙哑：“你说你这么喜欢我，万一我是警察的卧底怎么办？”  
吴磊眯起眼睛：“哇，那我会伤心死的。从小到大都没人敢叫我伤心，你要是敢，我非杀掉你不可。”  
刘昊然笑着亲了他一下：“好。那咱们说好，要是我让你伤心，你可一定要杀掉我。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春光乍泄au

失去了才能确定拥有，而这种确定实在是一种折磨。分手的时候，已经三十岁的吴磊又哭又闹，仿佛还是十九岁的孩子，扑过来抓他衣角，黏糊糊地问他不要走好不好？可惜这衣角没抓住，他走出去关上门了无牵挂，那哭声被关在房间里，好像小丑的滑稽戏一样。但他没想到自己把十九岁的吴磊也关在了那里。之后他过来取护照，几乎认不清眼前的人:吴磊异常冷静，只是利落地取来护照给他，还问他其他物品是否需要拿走?其他一句不多说。  
然后他们对视，吴磊的神情终于现出符合三十岁的色彩，而他从没见过这样懂事的吴磊，反倒不知所措，反倒心口发疼。到了这个地步，他的不安终于落地，他终于确认自己是爱着吴磊的，可为了这个确认，他都做了什么呢？他折磨爱人，折磨自己，即使得到了答案，也没有任何意义。就算他把这样沉重的，确定的爱抛进山谷，又能怎么样呢？吴磊已经离他那么远，连回音都听不到。  
而他也不会听到吴磊的回音。他不会知道，分手之后吴磊在这个房间里浑浑噩噩了多久。那时他还是十九岁。房间里光与影的变化像是万花筒旋转出的不同景象，而非时间的把戏，好像不能当真似的。只有刘源的衣角是真实的，可这衣角他现在也抓不住了，这也是他无法自欺的真实，一下又一下地鞭笞他的心脏。  
此前他总对自己的爱没有信心，因而一个人又一个人的试。他曾经讨厌刘源总要和他“从头来过”，他希望刘源不要揪着他不放，然而现在他们分手了，是刘源提的，他哭过，心口痛过，才终于确认了自己的爱情。  
十九岁的他是真的爱刘源的。而现在，刘源走了，他一个人从房间醒来的一刻，就失去了留在十九岁的理由。他就这么变成了三十岁，这成长莫名其妙，突如其来，他隐约觉得自己有为此哭一哭的必要，可是三十岁的人，应该哭吗？他眨眨眼睛，眼眶竟干涩得要命，半滴眼泪都挤不出。  
窗台上有一株枯死的小植物，他伸手一碰，干巴的黄叶便落进土壤。他看着那些叶子的碎屑，一时竟不知道该做些什么。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 九龙公园游泳池

他听过不少关于那个泳池的事，都是他的爱人在还是他爱人的时候讲给他听的。爱人讲池中瀑布，讲瀑布落下时泳池的笑声有多放肆，讲没有瀑布时泳池有多枯萎，讲阳光下的泳池波光粼粼，炎热时腥气从池底爬上来触摸鼻尖。  
最后一次，爱人问他：现在这里黑黢黢的，可是再过一小时，灯光会开启，泳池会变得好美，我要不要等？  
他当时和爱人之间隔着七个小时，拍摄日程紧锣密鼓，接起这个电话已是忙里偷闲，他愣了愣，傻傻问了句：你们那边几点？不等得到回答，又被人叫了过去，忙完之后再回来，爱人的电话已经挂断。在挂断电话的通知下面是爱人发来的短信：分手吧。  
一年之后，他拿到影帝，泳池就在颁奖仪式所在的城市里，他一个人过去，不知自己在想什么。泳池已经空了，积了厚厚一层灰，设施破旧且肮脏。他恍然意识到，这里其实早就没有水了。他一下子有点想哭的冲动。原来从来都没有水。从来都没有泳池，从来都没有瀑布，只有七个小时之外的他，还有在泳池边等他的爱人。


End file.
